1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device, a computer readable medium and a photoreceptor deterioration condition estimation method.
2. Related Art
An image forming device has been provided that includes: a photoreceptor that is driven to rotate; a charging member that is disposed touching or close to the photoreceptor and charges up the photoreceptor; a DC current detector that detects a DC current amount flowing from the charging member into the photoreceptor; and a controller that applies DC voltage and AC voltage, in a range in which DC current flows into the photoreceptor, to the charging member under plural conditions and, on the basis of variations in current amounts of the DC current, determines an AC voltage to be applied to the charging member.